dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki vs Papyrus
Dan vs Papyrus is a What If? DBX from Pikells. Description Street Fighter vs. Undertale! These two egotistical weaklings take a crack at each other! Who's the bigger idiot? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle - Egotistical Idiots Papyrus's Trap, Snowdin Near a rusty looking pine tree, two skeletons wearing odd clothing hid behind a tree, looking for "humans". One skeleton, wearing battle armor and a long, red cape, was getting annoying and started speaking to the other skeleton, who was wearing a blue hoodie. "SANS, HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET?! "yeah, look over there." "REALLY, WHERE?!" "made you look." Papyrus grumbled in frustration. Meanwhile, a human in pink was walking near by their area, unsure where he was. This was (if you read the title) Dan Hibiki. Papyrus quickly saw Dan and jumped in front of his path. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, HUMAN!" Dan, without warning, punched Papyrus in the stomach, causing him to fall down. "PLAYING HARD TO GET, EH? DON'T WORRY, I'LL CAPTURE YOU! THEN UNDYNE WILL BE SO IMPRESSED!" Dan: You don't stand a chance against my Saikyo Style! I'm the best fighter in the whole universe! "if you guys don't mind, i'm gonna go to grillby's." The two idiots didn't seem to care as Sans walked away from the stage as the two egotistical annoyances prepared to battle. HERE WE GO! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk1kWd59W68) Dan: Gadoken! The fireball only went one inch, which surprised Papyrus, who quickly threw some bones at Dan, knocking Dan down on his rump. Papyrus then lifted Dan up via telekensis and shoved him into a tree, hurting Dan's back. He then summoned a pile of bones and threw them on Dan, crushing the pink idiot. "NYEH HEH HEH! MY AWESOMENESS IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU, HUMAN!" Dan gets up, enraged and uses Dankukyaku on Papyrus, catching the skeleton off guard as he was knocked back a few feet, breaking some of his armor, but still gets up and sweeps Dan off his feet. He then lifts him up again with TK, and throws him aside, hitting the snow with a thud. Dan: Ugh, you're one tough cookie, but I'll still destroy your existence! Dan then started charging up a Gadoken in front of Papyrus, who was unsure what to do. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HUMAN? IS THIS A MAGIC TRICK?" Dan: Gadoken! The Gadoken went one inch in front of Dan, and petered in front of Papyrus's face. Papyrus started clapping, thinking it was a magic trick. "THAT WAS A COOL TRICK, HUMAN! MAYBE I SHOULD GO TO MORE MAGIC SHOWS AROUND HERE!" Dan, not sure what to make of this, used a Koryuken, sending Papyrus careening upwards into the air and hitting the ground. Papyrus spat some snow out of his mouth and threw a bone at Dan's legs, causing Dan to trip and fall down. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, HUMAN! I APPLAUDED YOU AND YOU HIT ME? THAT WAS NOT NICE!" Papyrus then creates a bone circle around Dan, trapping the human. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Papyrus then walked over and tried to grab Dan, but Dan easily escaped and punched Papyrus three times and delivered a brutal uppercut to his chin, causing Papyrus to topple backwards. Papyrus, enraged, used his TK and threw Dan up and down, causing Dan's nose to break. Papyrus then creates another bone wall and throws it at Dan, squishing Dan. Papyrus, thinking the human was defeated, decided to try to capture Dan again. "DON'T WORRY HUMAN, THIS WON'T HURT. IN FACT, IT'LL LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AND IMPRESS UNDYNE!" Dan: NEVER! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TzujQGZeWE) Papyrus took a step back and saw Dan glow red and black with evil energy as the bones around him were instantly destroyed. Dan had become Evil Dan, and was PISSED. Papyrus was confused however. DAN: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dan charged towards Papyrus, but fortunately for Pappy, Dan tripped on a rock, reverting him back to normal as he slid on the ice. Dan tried to get up, but fell down as he slid off a cliff, which resulted in Dan getting impaled by sharp rocks. (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqzBv3FYpr0) "NO!!!!! THE HUMAN IS GONE! HOW WILL I EVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD NOW?!" Papyrus then walks away to Grillby's in frustration as Dan's body slowly decays on the rocks. DBX Results Category:Pikells Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Buttmonkey themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs